An Honest Mistake
by Cookie. Monster 67
Summary: Sandy claims that an asteroid will destroy Bikini Bottom. It's all a mistake. Or is it?


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own _SpongeBob Squarepants _or any affiliates. My writing is not for profit, I'm just a "fan."**

**Me+ Boredom+ Laptop= Story  
><strong>

Sandy looked through the telescope. Ever since she had arrived in Bikini Bottom, Sandy was regarded as all-knowing. It was true, she had fixed the problems of everyone with her inventions and scientific knowledge. Right now, it seemed like there was a new problem to solve.

According to what she saw, an asteroid was going to crash down on Bikini Bottom in three days. Sandy looked over at SpongeBob who was, at the moment, poking at one of her latest experiments; and Patrick, who was with him. SpongeBob and Patrick had become regular visitors at the Tree-Dome, and although Sandy enjoyed their company, they could be a bit annoying. Just a bit, though.

"Hey, Sandy, what's that up there?" asked SpongeBob.

"Oh, SpongeBob, it's only the asteroid that's going to destroy Bikini Bottom," commented Sandy casually. "IN THREE DAYS UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds bad."

Patrick was suddenly aware that his friends were in the room.

"Wait, Sandy, what was it that you just said?"

"Aww… The point is: WE ARE GOING TO DIE IN THREE DAYS UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING!"

The starfish yawned. "What's for lunch?"

Immediately after SpongeBob left, he felt inclined to let everyone know about the asteroid.

Several hours later, the entire town of Bikini Bottom was in panic. Everywhere, fish were packing up their belongings, clearing their houses, saying goodbye to friends and family. To an outsider, it would seem like they thought they were going to die. At least they thought so. It was just too bad they were panicked over nothing.

"We're going to die in three days! What will happen to me money?" Mr. Crabs held his cash register tenderly. "Its okay, Cashie, Daddy will protect you!"

"Sandy says it's going to happen, so it must be true!"

"Oh, please let this stop, now!"

"Goodbye honey, I guess this is the end."

"What do you mean Gary, that Sandy's a big liar?" SpongeBob said to his pet snail. "No, if I die, you can't keep my stuff!"

Gary was right, as he always was. While the rest of Bikini Bottom was counting down the days until the Apocalypse, Sandy was hard at work in her lab making calculations.

"That can't be right. According to this figure, that asteroid isn't headed for Bikini Bottom. This was all a big mistake!"

However, in order to keep her reputation as a top scientist and partially to avoid humiliation in front of the rest the town, she decided to play along with it. Sandy sat back, grabbed a bag of acorns and turned on the TV. It was a Western.

Meanwhile, all the residents of Bikini Bottom decided to find a solution to the problem themselves.

"We need a hero to save us, just like in all those movies."

"How about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? They can save us." inquired a fish.

"No, Sandy dragged us into this mess and she's going to get us out of it!" shouted another fish.

This time everyone was in agreement. Everyone grabbed a torch or pitchfork from a stand that had suddenly appeared. SpongeBob and Patrick were all confused. They tried to calm the crowd, but just like Plankton had been so many times, they were run over. The mob marched up to the Tree-Dome, screaming for Sandy to help them.

Sandy decided that it was time to tell Bikini Bottom the truth. She reluctantly turned of the television and faced the crowd.

"People of Bikini Bottom, this has all been a big mistake, there is no asteroid that is going to destroy us, I repeat, this was all a false alarm."

The audience was in shock. Finally, SpongeBob spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your aster-something, Sandy, I know it will come back and kill us all another day!" He said in an optimistic tone.

Just then, the asteroid did decide to hit. A rock the size of an apple came down and hit Sandy Cheeks right on the head.

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review! **


End file.
